P5 After credits
by Gogzilla
Summary: [Ending Spoilers]: Returning to his hometown with his companions in crime. Akira now faces a choice, to stay as he is or continue to grow. The journey before him will have its share of ups and downs but how will he choose to face those challenges before him, and how will those who choose to follow fare? ... in this rigged game of life. [Akira/Makoto]
1. Homecoming

**ONE YEAR AGO**

"Failure…failure of a man."

Those were the last words Akira heard his father speak. His mother stayed quiet, and only continued to wear a face of immense disappointment. Akira didn't think his father meant for him to hear those words, but as he made to leave the home he grew up in... They would haunt him in the back of his mind.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY: PRESENT TIME**

Akira was pulled from that sad memory to the dreamy darkness that had once been the velvet room. He never thought to enter here again, but lavenza's voice could be heard just as clearly as the first time they met,

"Your rehabilitation is completed. Even though you may have earned your freedom, many more challenges still await you. Entering this new world, you will take care to make your first steps alone. You must outgrow what you are now, otherwise you will never be more than that. Remember, In order to grow, you must first destroy your old self. Ignore this advice at your own peril."

The Velvet room grew silent, and he fell back into consciousness.

It was a normal evening, and the van lumbered forward on peaceful country roads. Akira awoke inside surrounded by all his friends. Makoto, and Ann seemed to be making some small talk in the front. Yusuke, Haru, and Morgana were still taking in the sights and sounds outside. Futaba could be heard tapping away at her laptop behind him. Ryuji seemed out of it, just like Akira was mere moments ago.

Akira was happy to have all of them drive him back to his hometown. Their former phantom thieves now wanted to visit the home where he was born, and also meet his parents. Since coming to Tokyo, Akira himself had barely even gotten a postcard from them. He really had no idea what to expect.

Upon arriving at the outskirts of the town, Akira requested Makoto stop the van. He had wanted to stretch his legs a bit, and then show his friends around town. Akira made to get out of the van behind Yusuke, who had quickly got to framing everything in sight. Being back in his hometown quickly brought out a flood of emotions in Akira, feelings he had bottled up for long time. Akira put those aside; right now he was with people who cared about him. He was not going to let himself get hung up on what's now in the past. As everyone else still made their way out of the van; Akira remembered the words of the velvet room, "Alone…," Akira murmurs to himself, _'Maybe, she meant I had to face my homecoming alone, and in doing so outgrow my past self.'_

He found himself making a split second choice; however, there was no way any of them would let him just do this on his own, especially after coming all this way, _'Speed would be my ally.'_

Akira started making some very poor excuses explaining why he can't invite them home. While they still processed the shock of what he was saying, Akira already started hastily spitting out some goodbyes. Before anyone could react, or even say another word; Akira had already broken into a sprint. Trying his best to rush home before any of them could object or give chase. He didn't hold anything back: in case Ryuji ran after him.

Akira ran from this friends, from Tokyo, and everything else that happened for the last 2 years. Going home was always going to be rough; he knew that, but at that moment came the true realisation of just how many feelings he had been holding back till now. After some time at a steady pace… Akira finally arrived at his parent's house, and just in time to see his father pulling into the car port with their small, dark green, Nissan family compact. The engine stopped humming, the door opened, and a man as tall as Akira stepped out.

Mr. Kurusu was a respectable civil lawyer at the regional firm. He was always in a professional suit, and wore similar spectacles to Akira. He carried himself with a stern sense of duty for as long as Akira could remember. He was strict, but never overbearing. Of course all that changed after Akira's criminal arrest. Akira remembers that day when he saw him locked up in a jail cell, he looked at Akira with such finality. After hearing from the police, he made no attempt to defend Akira in court. He had to get by with a government appointed defender who never even took the time to take his statement.

Mr. Kurusu was still picking up various papers from the car, no doubt more case files. He had yet to notice his son standing at the end of the property. Akira wanted to say something, but whenever he opened his mouth, barely any words came to mind. Mr. Kurusu finally aware of Akira's presence, turned to face his son. The look he gave Akira took him all the way back to that jail cell. Nothing that's happened in the past year seems to have changed how his father felt about him.

With nothing else left to loose, Akira thought, ' _may as well greet him.'_

Taking a breath he spoke, "I..I'm back ...f-father."

Mr. Kurusu closes his eyes, letting out a long sigh, "...I can see that. Your mother must be waiting for you... you should go on inside and greet her."

Akira was flabbergasted, ' _That's all he has to say to me after all this time. Even when I was sent to the youth detention centre he made no attempt to get in touch with me.'_

Akira grit his teeth, and made for the front door. His father was still standing by the car and made no meaningful motion in reaction to this. Just as he was about to reach the front steps however, "I have a lot of boxes in the car... I could use an extra pair of hands bringing them inside," He spoke still looking out to where Akira had first stood. Akira only then noticed that the sunset had also been against his back, and his father now seemed to be taking his time viewing it, ' _Was he lost in thought?'_

He turned to Akira, asking once more, "You don't have to if you don't want, I should be fine to manage by myself... I just thought since you're here," Akira acceded to his father's request, "How many boxes?"

Mr. Kurusu opened the back door of the car revealing both its rear seats occupied by two file boxes each, "Just a couple each, if you don't mind." He reached in and pulled out two boxes in each arm. He gestures for Akira to take them. He took the other two boxes from the car, locking the door as he closed it. Akira lead the way to the front door, and with some struggling, managed to slide the door open even with both hands busy. Akira walks inside his home for 16 years, the smell brings with it his life time of memories, 'A _lmost like wearing another persona…_ _It feels surreal to be back home.'_

"You can set them down right there," gestured Akira's father. The spot already had a large stack of boxes, Akira places them down next to the stack. ' _This is very strange, dad never had this kind of workload before.'_

"That's a lot of stuff to bring home," he inquired. "I don't have a secretary, and underlings to take care of all the paper work anymore. Now that it's just me, I have to do all my own grunt work," replied Mr. Kurusu.

"Dad, did something happen at work?" asked a perplexed Akira

Mr. Kurusu seemed surprised at the question, "Hmmm, right you wouldn't know. I vacated my position at the firm... they asked me to resign. I now work from my own local practice. A step down all things considered, but work is work; so you don't have to worry about your old father being a burden that you need to take care of." Akira was shocked to learn such situations had come about without him having any idea.

"Akira!" a familiar voice stole his attention. With genuine smile Akira responded, "Mom, I-I'm home."

"Welcome home," She said returning a bright smile. Ms. Kurusu was an elegant woman with curly short black hair and dark grey eyes. Akira always considered them to be the perfect picture of the dignified husband and the graceful wife. She always dressed, and carried herself as a woman of her station. Akira always confided in her, and she was the only person who listened to his version of events after he was charged by the police. She was as warm to be around, as his father could be cold. It was only after his initial reflections that Akira noticed, she was wearing a business suit today. He had only ever seen his mother wear that once before: during his court date.

Akira then saw his dad just walk past her to head into the house without speaking a word. ' _Being curt with me is one thing, but he always greeted mom after coming home; what the hell happened while I was gone_?'

She asked him curiously, "Akira, don't you want to come inside?"

"Yes," Akira takes of his shoes, and walks up to his mother. She runs her fingers through his hair, while holding him place, "Stay still for a moment, a mother has a right to see how much her son has grown."

Genuinely somewhat flustered Akira protests, "Mommm... come on, it's embarrassing." She grins chuckling, and lets him be, "Come on, you must be hungry. Let's go into the kitchen, I bought us some food to celebrate your return."

Akira followed behind his mother through their modest home. It was not a particularly large house for being in the countryside, but his parents had managed to find a very cosy home that he'd always liked. Today it seemed more Spartan than he remembered, almost like there were things missing. In the kitchen, Akira saw his father already sitting down where he always sat, with food already served in front of him. 'Is h _e not going to change after work?'_

His mother spoke, "Akira, take a seat right where you always sit, and I will get our food." Akira sat down, while his mother grabbed some plates, and started to fill them with seemed like takeaway food from one of the local takeaways. Mr. Kurusu however just sat there quietly, not looking at anyone, but maintaining the same stern expression.

He looks Akira in the eye for a moment. Akira felt like he wanted to tell him something but he looked away just as quickly. Before Akira has a chance to ask, his mother placed a very full plate in front of him; for someone who beat the big bang burger challenge: this was a scary amount of food. It felt like she was trying to make up for a whole year's worth of meals. As Akira collected the guts, knowledge, proficiency, and charm needed to overcome this meal. His mother surprised him again by sitting down next to him away from his father, ' _Maybe she just missed me a lot more that I thought?'_

She spoke with a welcoming smile on her face, "Go on eat as much as you want, I bought plenty more food if you need more." Considering the enormity of the challenge before him, he focused his mind, and set to work on the food before him. He hungrily ate his way through a mountain of food. His parents seemed very much stunned at his seemingly bottomless stomach.

Ms. Kurusu was laughing, "I didn't actually think you would eat all of it, but I guess my growing boy needs to eat all the food he can."

Even his father could not help but smile at him. "When you're a father yourself, you will understand the simple satisfaction of watching your children eat their fill."

His mom silently nods patting him on the head and running her hand through his curly messy hair. It may not be his mother's home cooked meal, but he felt really at peace right now; ready to start again. ' _I was home_.'

"I missed-no, we missed you," she said looking at my father for the first time. Like that the Kurusu household slowly passed their time from twilight to night with only a few words spoken between them.

She then turned to Akira with a nervous smile, "Akira, I am glad we could all do this together again one last time. I really wanted you to remember today, no matter what happens next."

Akira's face distorted to show his confusion at what his mother had just said. He looked from his mother to his father trying to find an answer. He tried to ask, "Last?-"

Before he could start his sentence; there was a loud knock on the door. Akira wondered for a moment if his comrades in crime hadn't finally tracked him down. "That must be them," said, Ms. Kurusu

 _'Them?_ _was she expecting someone?'_ All he could do was stare in bewilderment as his mother got up, and headed for the main door down the hallway from where they sat. Akira looked to his father who had returned to his usual look, the smile he wore moments ago, that he so rarely got to see: completely gone. ' _What the hell is going on_?'

Akira heard chattering and whispers from the door: polite welcomes, and invitations to enter their home. Within moments his mother had re-joined him at the dinner table followed closely by another middle-aged well-dressed man in a suit, and an elderly lady who dressed in very traditional clothes, whom Akira felt a strange sense of familiarity towards.

"Please, make yourself at home," spoke Ms. Kurusu breaking Akira out of his bewildered state.

The elderly woman sat down next to Ms. Kurusu; while the well-dressed man, who had been carrying a bag, pulled out a stack of papers, and placed them on the table. He handed some to Mr. Kurusu, and them some to Ms. Kurusu. They both began looking them over.

Akira's mind was racing, _'None of this was making any sense.'_ He asks with trepidation, "Mom, dad what's going on? ...I'm... scared."

Akira's mother broke the tense silence that had set in on the room, "You don't have to be scared. I'm right here Akira... I will always be here." She continued after a small pause, "But there are laws, everything in this country has to be legal. So what we need to do is make some decisions. That's what Mr. Masayuki is here for."

Mr. Masayuki nodded with a gentle smile and finally spoke, "Many times these decisions are left up to the court, but that can be very expensive Akira... parents fighting over their children."

Ms. Kurusu cut in, "Nobody is fighting."

Akira looked around at the other people in the room, they all carried serious expressions,

"Look at me Akira," Akira turned to face his mother.

"Nobody is fighting," she said with all the sincerity she could muster.

"Dad, what's going on?" Akira turned to face him.

His father could only answer with the usual look on his face, but Akira noticed his eyes display a tiredness he had not seen in his father before now.

Akira's mother cut in, "You remember your grandmother, she arrived this morning from Okinawa. "

Akira looked at his grandmother who returned a familiar motherly smile, "Come now Fusa, Akira only saw me when he was a very small child. I doubt he would remember someone from way back then," she said in a distinct accent, before continuing, "Akira, your grandfather and I are looking forward to having you, and your mother join us at our home."

Akira's mother chimed in (still looking at the document), "We will be staying with her, and my father in Okinawa from now on."

"Okinawa?" Akira said with frustration, ' _but that's so far away, and what the hell is going on?'_ The look on his face is now of increasing panic and confusion.

Ms. Kurusu spoke calmly, "Do you understand what we are saying to you Akira? ... Your father, and I are getting a divorce."

Mr. Kurusu then spoke for the first time in a calm tone, "Nothing is going to change, we are still going to see each other."

Ms. Kurusu cut him off immediately, "Stop it-please; don't interrupt."

Mr. Masayuki, who had been waiting; finally spoke again, and slid a document in front of Akira, "Look, you don't have to read all of this. Most of it is for your parents: boring adult business. This paragraph right here-this is important because this states who you are going to live with."

Akira started to read but was cut short by Mr. Masayuki, "After the divorce... whose custody you will be in? ...And there is a blank space-right here." After a pause he continued slowly, "I need you to go into the living room… sit at the table, and put a name down. You can take as long as you want, but when you come back into this room... I want to see a name on that line."

Mr. Kurusu spoke again with a practiced reassuring tone, he no doubt used for his clients, "Akira, just write down the name and this will all be over... It's going to be ok."

"Dad, what name?" Akira said with panic in his voice.

Mr. Masayuki chimed in again, speaking very softly, "Your mother or your father? ...just put the name there-it's as simple as that."

Mr. Masayuki still noticing Akira's visibly troubled face, sat down to look him in the eye before he spoke again, "And don't look so scared... it's not a test... there is no wrong answer."

Akira got up, and made his way into the living room. With a pen in hand, he stared at the piece of paper that awaited his choice. The penny had finally dropped with a deafening clang that he could no longer ignore. His parents were getting divorced, and his arrest was no doubt the root for all of this. He dropped the pen and paper where he stood. Making his way to the door, Akira slowly put on his shoes. He then ran as hard as he could; in fact harder than he ever thought he could.

He was a fool to think that once Masayohi Shido had confessed, and been sentenced in court; he might have actually had a chance to rebuild his life, and have everything that was taken from him returned. The world just does not work that way, try as hard as he might, and suffer as much as he could; nothing he can do now can take away the consequences of that night.

Akira ran until he couldn't, and only when he stopped to catch his breath did he notice that his phone had been ringing the entire time. His mother had been calling. She kept calling, and he could not handle the ringing anymore. As a train goes past behind him, he lets out a scream of frustration he had been holding onto for a really long time, "DDDAAAAMMMIIIITTTT!"

He threw the phone away as hard as he could. He was truly sick to his stomach, and his large dinner made its way back out as he was forced to his knees. Still shaken he starts a sprint after the train that had just passed him by. He arrived at a train station, only a few minutes behind the train that had gone past him. He ran up the counter with his lungs still screaming for air, "I want a ticket on that train for as far as it will go, and I don't care how much the ticket costs."

A very startled middle aged man behind the counter, operates his computer to print out a ticket. Meanwhile the train started to pull out of the station. Before he could tell him how much it costs, Akira grabbed the ticket leaving 10,000 yen on the counter. He took-of at speed to board the almost moving train; jumping aboard just as the doors close behind him.

Behind him, Akira could hear the ticket attendant screaming, "Young man wait-this is far too much!-Wait!"

Akira was too out of it to listen, let alone understand; right now, he did not want to process anything anymore. He simply collapsed into the nearest seat, and let exhaustion take him into sleep as the train moved on into the night.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTES:_** _Thanks for reading, this was the first time I ever published anything i came up with. Feel free to give me some harsh feedback so I can get better._

* * *

 _After i finished the game I noticed that some parts of the community felt that the game did not have a happy ending since the protagonist had to return home. It made me want to tell a story about how life always had it's ups and downs. I didn't want our favourite characters to remain in stasis forever, so I decided to write a story about going forward._

 _That's kind of what gave me some starting direction. Not really sure if I stuck to that concept in the end though._

 _Will be using OC's for Akira's family and relatives._

* * *

 _EDIT 1: Thanks for all the feedback. Wow was my grammar, punctuation and verb tense atrocious; my genuine apologies for butchering the language so. I did some studying to try and get better; at the very least I think I fixed most of chapter 1. I think my verb tense could use some work but that's all I have time for today._

 _EDIT 2: Fixed character names, reworded sentences and more grammatical corrections._

 _EDIT 3: Ooops...turns out my last edit never saved properly._

 _EDIT 4: Formatting changes, and additional descriptors._


	2. Ties that bind

**EARLIER THAT EVENING**

Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru were still gathered around the van that Akira ran from moments ago.

"What the heck!?" Ryuji yells out in frustration, and after kicking a nearby poll he continues speaking, "We drive him all the way to his hometown, and instead of showing us around, or even giving us a proper goodbye! ...he goes and pulls this kind of crap."

Yusuke chimed in(still partially in thought), "Indeed, this is very peculiar behaviour... especially for him; something must be going on."

"Hell with this! I'm going after him," Ryuji sets off at an incredible pace, heading in the direction Akira disappeared mere moments ago.

"Ryuji, you idiot! Don't go after him like that. Akira must have a reason," but Ann's words were too late to reach Ryuji: he was already well out of earshot.

"Lady Ann, do you really think he has a good reason? ...He even left me behind, and I was supposed to remain here with him," mused Morgana.

Ann spoke to him with a comforting smile on her face, "That's right! Off-course he had a good reason, there's no way he would have forgotten about you like that."

Haru, and Futaba were whispering with each other till now. Haru finally spoke up, "Maybe... we are overthinking this."

Futaba continued, "He never speaks about his parents at all, we think he misses them a lot more than he lets on. This might just be very emotional for him."

Haru spoke again, "Akira must be too embarrassed to have a reunion with all of us watching. We shouldn't worry, I'm sure he will contact us again; after all the emotions have settled down a bit."

Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke all considered what they said for a moment.

Ann spoke first, "I buy that, and I can totally see someone like him being total momma's boy like Ryuji... probably why they get along so well."

Futaba suddenly had an idea, she quickly snuck off back into the van to open her laptop. Whatever she was plotting was now taking up all her attention.

Meanwhile the rest of the group continued, "It makes sense, he left this place on very poor terms. Now that he has been exonerated, and his criminal record purged. He may simply have wanted some space to heal those wounds," Yusuke was satisfied with his line of reasoning.

Everyone nodded in approval. Haru spoke, "Well, I think my company has a business partnership with a small hotel near here. I could call and get us all some rooms to freshen up. We could then go sightseeing after."

Ann responded with renewed energy in her voice, "Haru, Thanks you! But you don't have to, especially if it's too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all; I'll make the call now," she said before walking away to make a phone call.

Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana were touched by her kind caring nature, and thanked her for making such a gracious offer.

"Well, we can go as soon as that moron Ryuji comes back. I doubt he caught Joker after his head start, especially since Ryuji does not know the town at all. He might already be lost, and can't find his way back," Morgana snickers at his comrades imagined humiliation.

Yusuke satisfied to wait, started once more framing the nearby landscape against the lighting of a fast setting sun. Ann noticed that Makoto had not participated in their group conversation. She had not said a word since Akira left. Ann found her standing where Akira had stood making his hasty goodbyes before running off. She was just standing there motionless, looking in the direction that Akira and Ryuji had run off. Her piercing scarlet eyes staring off into the distance, with a visible pout on her lips. She moved closer to place a hand on Makoto.

Makoto was silently fuming at Akira, ' _the nerve of that man to leave me with such pathetic excuses. Would it have killed him to say a word to me beforehand?_ _Did he even consider how she might feel if he ran of like that?_ _How could he be so selfish?'_

Makoto had actually been looking forward to having Akira show her around his hometown. Now she had the full intention of chewing him out the next time they were alone. ' _What the hell was he even thinking?'_ Still she knew he was just the kind of person who sometimes acts first, and thinks latter; it's part of what she liked so much about him.

She suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder jolt her from those thoughts. Makoto turned to face Ann, "Hey, are you okay? You were just standing there... all statue-like."

"O-oh I see, my apologies about that, my mind was racing," Makoto responded.

"Makoto, you don't need to apologise for that... I guess it's just in our queen's nature to worry," Ann said snickering, "Let's go re-join the others."

The two young women made their way back to the van, while Ann filled Makoto in on what they had been discussing. Makoto considered the idea of Akira getting embarrassed introducing her to his parents: she found it very tempting. Makoto wished she could be there to watch him be embarrassed around his parents, payback for all those times he just stayed calm while she got flustered. She started scheming ways to make it as awkward for him as possible.

Haru returned shortly thereafter saying her staff would be making all the arrangements for them, "... and all we have to do was go check-in."

They chatted the time away, while waiting for Ryuji to return. The Sun was very close to setting by this point, and they grew a little annoyed waiting for him. Ann mumbled, "Maybe... he actually caught up to him?"

Morgana was quick to respond with a cutting remark, "Not a chance, he probably ran so hard he got lost and can't find his way back."

Ann Continued, "Still–"

She was almost instantly interrupted by an excited screech from Futaba, "Hey guys, who wants to spy on Joker-he totally deserves it for cutting us dry like that!"

Everyone present lets out a collective, "huh."

"Oh right, sound through the speakers-not headphones," Futaba says before unplugging a cable.

They could hear a panting man, he seemed to be running really fast, and with sounds of air going by the microphone. "I hacked Joker's phone ages ago, when I needed to enlist your help to change my heart; lucky for us, that hack is still working," She says with a satisfied grin on her face.

She continued, with a growing mischievous smirk, "What do you say?-You all want to listen in on his embarrassing reunion?"

Everyone was considering the sudden opportunity, but Ann spoke first, "I don't know about this... It's a major breach of privacy, but he totally deserves it for acting like a big jerk back there. The least he could have done was give us a proper explanation, he worried Makoto sick." Makoto's cheeks reddened slightly to that comment.

Yusuke stated imperiously, "I can't have any part in this, as a true friend, I must insist you stop your spying Futaba."

Annoyed, Futaba struck back, "Stupid Inari! Who asked you anyway!?"

The two then proceeded to throw their typical insults at each other.

Haru seemed to be making up her mind, and Morgana was doubtlessly snickering at the rare opportunity. Since he intended to remain here with him he had a vested interest in seeing how this plays out. Makoto was apprehensive about spying on her lover like this, but she really wanted to know how Akira behaved in front of his parents. She considered the possibility that he might tell them about their relationship; that prospect made her rather apprehensive to have an audience.

The speakers, started playing audio of a voice that sounded like Akira, "I..I'm back ...f-father."

Everyone present started listening in, despite their apprehensions.

Ann comments, "His father seems like the stern type; no wonder, he has such a quiet demeanour. He must really be used to limited conversation."

…

Futaba giggles, "Definitely a mommy's boy. She must spoil him a lot compared to his father."

…

Ryuji finally found his way back to the van, he was dejected that Akira actually managed to out run him. A combination of a head start, and unfamiliar surroundings were too much for him to overcome. He had caught sight of him once or twice, but lost him just as quickly. Then he found himself lost, and spent a great deal of time trying to find his way back. He was fairly frustrated with his so called best friend at this point. From a distance he could see the whole gang gathered around the open van door, and getting closer he could hear Akira's voice, ' _did he double back on me, what the hell!?'_

He quickly closed the distance to discern that sound coming from the laptop.

"What the hell guys?" he asks demanding answers.

Futaba cuts in, "I hacked his phone! Now we can spy on Jokers reunion with his parents."

"What! No way-I need in on this, "excitedly he squeeze's his way into the closest spot to the laptop, before demanding, "Quick-what did I miss?"

Ann filled him in.

…

"Man, what the hell is joker doing? Sounds like he's devouring a mountain." Ryuji said with a mix of disbelief and disgust

Morgana adds, "You have no idea Ryuji. Our guy has won the big bang burger challenge multiple times, but the scary part is that somehow this sounds even worse. He may have finally met his match."

At the same time, the gang munched on whatever snacks they had packed the Van with.

…

Haru laughs, "Sounds like Akira, has parents that care about him a lot; If they can be satisfied, just watching their son eat."

…

"Akira, I have no idea how you must be feeling right now, but you must be strong," Yusuke said somewhat wistfully. The mood had changed drastically to just a few moments ago.

…

Ryuji snapped, "Cut the crap! How can they expect him to choose-after dropping it on him so quick?"

…

Yusuke spoke up, "This noise... he must be running again; no doubt he is running away from that situation."

Ryuji punches the van with a degree of might, before shouting, "Goddamit! Why does our guy keep being dealt one crap hand after another; we got him his clean slate why is this happening?"

Everyone had sunk into a collective depression after what they just heard. They all thought the same thing. If they were phantom thieves, all they would have to do was change his parent's hearts, but that may as well have been another life now.

Makoto felt overwhelmed by the torrent of emotions, ' _Akira, I am so sorry'._ She did not have to be his lover to know it, everyone present knew that Akira was running because he blames himself for his parents' divorce.

Her mind drifted to an old memory of theirs.

* * *

 **A FEW MONTHS AGO** – Shujin rooftop

Makoto and Akira sat side by side in folding chairs, staring out over the city, and setting sun. Makoto was sharing some intimate details with him; the subject had made her somewhat gloomy.

"…then she said I was useless to her," Makoto was visibly fidgeting, and struggling to say the next part, "...And all I do is eat away at her life..."

After a small pause she carried on, "It really hurt to hear her say something like that... but it wasn't just her; back then everyone was on my case, even Akechi managed to get a comment in there. Everyone just saw me as a machine that didn't have feelings or cared about anything else, I only had value as long as I did as I was told."

She looked at Akira for a moment, seeing if he would react, but he just sat there; listening quietly to everything she had to say. She kept speaking, "That's why I blackmailed the Phantom Thieves into going after Kaneshiro. I was desperate to prove them all wrong, that I wasn't useless, and I didn't just care about myself, but more than that, I wanted to prove to myself: I wasn't the robot everyone thought that I was."

She finally regained a little bit of composure before finishing, "I snapped! When Ryuji called me useless that day on Central Street. I was so desperate to prove to myself that he wasn't right... it made me very reckless. I risked not only my life, but I dragged all of you down with me. I-If all of you hadn't stuck with me after that, to change Kaneshiro's heart... I don't even want to imagine what would have happened... I'm so sorry for putting us in that situation." By this point tears started welling up in her eyes as Makoto's thoughts drifted to her many shortcomings over the years.

Akira got up out of his chair, and knelt before Makoto so that he was looking up at her downcast face. He took her left hand it his right, intertwining their fingers, and held tight. She stared back into his steely dark grey eyes; the whole situation made her cheeks blush full deep red. She tried to look away, but Akira placed his left hand on her right cheek turning her to face him again. Her cheek burned with warmth and she noticed Akira's cheeks turn red as well.

He spoke to her in a sincere tone, which she never knew he had, "...I know part of you may already know this, but I want you to hear it again from me in any case." He paused briefly to look into her eyes, and squeezed their hands tight, "Makoto Niijima, you are not useless, you are your own person, and ...you are the most important person in my life."

Makoto's face went as red as it could go when she heard him say that with such sincerity in his voice. He kept speaking, "It's alright not knowing who you are, or where you want to end up in life. Finding that out is part of living, but you don't have to do it alone; you will always have a place with the phantom thieves, and also… with me."

She knew that, but hearing him say it filled her with a sense of relief that washed away all her negative thoughts and embarrassments. Akira continued, "I-I really like that you're so reckless; I am just like that too... but back then when you put yourself in harm's way was the first time, I realised how much you meant to me. So-so how about we be reckless together from now on?"

Makoto threw her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair with a gentle smile as Akira returned the gesture, "How can you say that with such a straight face?"

As the sky turned to twilight, she pulled him closer for a deep hungry kiss, which made both of them breathless and aching. They remained there on that rooftop till the twilight had finally turned to dusk.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

 _'He was always there, when I needed him,_ ' She centred herself to regain some sense of composure, ' _No, I can't just stand here in self-pity; he needs me right now.'_

Makoto spoke with a determined look, "Futaba, can you track his phone to give us a location of where he is right now."

She grins with a toothy smile, "That's our queen, already on it; I suggest we activate chase mode immediately."

She spoke with urgency, "Alright people! You heard her, get in the van, or get left behind."

Broken of their collective wallowing, and filled with new purpose, everyone clambers to take their seat in the van.

Makoto took the steering wheel ready to give chace. ' _Akira, I'm coming'._

* * *

 _I found it pretty hard to juggle so many characters at once. I tried my best to keep them true to their personality. I spent some extra time on Makoto to try and give her sufficient motivation. Not really sure if it all worked well but i enjoyed the process a lot._

* * *

 _EDIT 1: As with chapter 1, trying to fix punctuation and other errors. Chapter 2 was at least nowhere near as bad as chapter 1 had been. I probably still have a lot to learn about grammar, but it should be better than before._

 _EDIT 2: tuned the dialogue slightly and further grammatical corrections._


	3. Catch me, If you can

"Everyone seatbelts! This might get bumpy. Futaba guide me," Makoto says turning the ignition, hearing the engine stutter to life. She drives into the town proper. Futaba then starts giving out a series of instructions advising turns and changing headings as necessary.

"Wow! He's running really fast; it's hard to believe he's just on foot," Futaba says with a genuine sense of amazement.

Ryuji chuckles, "I train with the guy... he is almost as fast as me."

Makoto's driving was precise, but scary; however considering the look on her face, no one was brave enough to speak up, or ask her to slow down.

…

A loud scream shot through the speakers, startling everyone in the van. Makoto had never heard him sound like that before, something inside of him broke tonight, she knew it. A gloomy mood had set in on the van once again. Seconds later, they heard a train, followed by a loud crack, then silence.

"Ahahah-no-no-no, I lost the phone signal... but I don't understand. That would only happen if something serious happened to the physical phone itself," Futaba said panicking.

Makoto bit her lip, and continued driving towards the last heading.

Ryuji spoke with a shaken voice, "...Dude-please, don't tell me... He screamed, then a train, and now we have no phone... guys he wouldn't do that to us right?"

A sharp chill shot up everyone spine as they considered the worst possibility. Makoto was done worrying. All that mattered to her now was finding him. _'Suicide is not your style, you love yourself too much for that right? That's the Akira I fell in love with.'_ They finally arrive at the location, a small side road that goes along the nearby train tracks. They see no one around just a small station in the distance, as well as a train about to pull into the station.

Haru says with clear disappointment, "He's not here..."

Morgana noticing the sombre mood, "Come on, we mustn't loose heart! He is still out there, and it's up to us to find him."

Makoto nodded, _'Mona's right, I have to use my intuition to find him now… there is no other way. I am reckless just like him, what would I be doing? If I were him right now: The train.'_

She floors the accelerator and makes for the station, "We need to check the train station; if all he can think about right now is running, that train will take him further than his legs ever could."

As they pulled into the station parking lot, she tried exiting the vehicle before it had even came to a full stop. She jumped out with keys still inside a running ignition. Makoto ran up the stairs, with Ryuji close behind, while the rest of the gang were still exiting the van. As she reached the station entrance, she could hear a ticket attendant yelling after a young man. By the time she reached the platform proper, the train had already started to pull away.

Ryuji lets out a shout, clearly exasperated at always being one step behind him. Makoto also strained to keep a clear mind. She ran back to the ticket attendant, struggling to regain a polite composure, "Excuse me Sir, that young man you were yelling at. Was he tall, with curly messy hair, glasses and dark grey eyes?"

Seemingly perplexed by her interest, he responds, "Y-Yes, I only saw him for a moment, but I think that's correct. He paid me 10,000 yen for that ticket. It's far too much. Was that young lad traveling with you? He seemed to be in quite the rush to leave here."

Makoto's heart leapt with relief, a small part of her was still worried about the worst. "Please it's urgent-I need to find him! Can you tell me the next stop for that train?"

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, he decides to help, "Give me a moment, I'll give you the route map."

Makoto listens intently while the attendant fills her in on the next station, and how to beat the train to it by the roads. He also hands her a route map just in case they miss the next station. Ryuji picks up the extra change Akira left behind, and returns to the van getting everyone back inside before some had even made it onto the station steps. Makoto does not want to waste a second, and immediately sets off behind Ryuji once she has gotten what she needed from the attendant. She turns to give a hasty thank-you before heading down the stairs.

Her rush leads her to slip on one of the last steps, she hits the ground hard. She is in a lot of pain from the sudden crash. 'I can't afford to waste time here like this, I need to get up.' She forces herself back up. Just in time to yell to her friends in the van, who were about to start filing out to come to her aid, "No, I'm fine, get back inside. We can't waste any more time."

They pause for a moment staring at her with concerned looks on their faces, but when they see her pick herself up, and run to the van with a scary look on her face they do as they are told. Within precious few moments, Makoto has the van on the move again. Her driving lost some of its precision, to be replaced by more desperation. Her friends grew increasingly concerned for Makoto herself. She was being far too reckless. Ann was sitting beside Makoto in the front seat, and she could see a tiny amount of blood leaking from above her right eye.

Ann murmurs, "Makoto..." She tried to draw strength from some of her resolve, _'Dammit Akira, you better not do anything to hurt her; otherwise I will never forgive you!'_

After several minutes of tense driving in silence, they finally saw the next station stop with the train already in the station. Makoto pulled an even more sudden stop in the parking lot, and moved to get out of the car, but Ryuji was already out while it was moving, and made his way inside the station.

"I'll check the front of the train, you check the back," Ryuji shot back at Makoto.

Unfortunately however, Ryuji had attracted too much attention from the platform guards, who were moving to question the suspiciously agitated youth. Makoto had no time to help, as the train was already starting to pull away, and the doors moments from closing. She jumped the ticket barricades, and made a mad dash for the first open door she could find. She barely got in with the platform guards whistling behind her. Only now did she allow herself to catch her breath, and fill her starving lungs. _'Akira, I'm almost there, just a little while longer.'_

She started moving through the train checking every car for him. Each wrong car made her more desperate to see him in the next. She started to get concerned that Akira was not on this train at all. But Makoto eventually got to the last car, and there he was sitting there curled up in a ball. A feeling of release and joy washed over her; seeing Akira with her own eyes, finally calming her racing heart. However, Akira looked to be hurting a lot. She wanted to call out to him, but now that she was finally here, she could not summon the words.

She walked up to him, slowing as she got closer. The train continued its journey, casting both of them in changing patterns of light, and shadow from the world outside. She cursed her hesitations even at a time like this. When she finally reached the seat next to him, she managed to work up the nerve and called out for him.

Her hands were clasped in front of her, as she regressed to her most polite posture, "Kurusu Akira."

Akira was drifting between consciousness and sleep. His body and mind had yet to choose either. This struggle was extinguished however when he heard a voice that felt like it was from another lifetime. His puffy eyes creaked open to see a figure who was undeniably Niijima Makoto, he was genuinely unsure, "Mako-Makoto...?"

Satisfied that he acknowledged her presence, "Akira, is it alright, if I sit next to you." She asked confidently while still fidgeting her hands in awkwardness.

Akira clearly in an exhausted state gave the slightest of nods, with no hint of disapproval. She sat down next to him, without saying another word. Akira also sat up straight, and tried to regain some of his composure for her sake. Makoto took out her phone for a few spare moments to send a message, "I am with him now. You can relax. I'll bring him back. I promise," _sent_.

She put it away again, and set it to silent. She wanted to give him all her attention. The two of them just sat there next to each other, not saying another word for a long while, as the train sped along into the night. Makoto would wait for him to speak on his own terms, and be there to listen whenever that may be.

After several stops, Akira finally spoke, "Makoto, do you want to get something to eat? I am very hungry."

She was a little surprised, "Huh!? Didn't you just eat a mountain dinner at your place?"

A puzzled Akira turns to face her, "How do you know about that?"

Makoto struggled to answer directly, "Ah ummm, Y-you see… never mind how I know. …Urgh! Is that really all you have to say to me?"

It was then that Akira fully awoke from his slump, he finally noticed the scrapes and bruises on Makoto's face. His hands reached out to hover over her wounds, "Makoto your hurt, what happened?"

He fumbled trying to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket, and made a show of trying to nurse her wounds.

"Oww-OWW-stop it already."

"Just let me-"

"I'm fine, it's not going to get any better without some proper first aid anyway."

The train was pulling into the next station now. Makoto held out a hand for him, "Akira, take my hand."

He wore a confused look on his face for a moment or two, before doing as she asked. Makoto got up, and lead him off the train. She held him tight, as if afraid he might disappear again if she let go. They both step onto an empty platform, she took him a few more steps before turning around to face him. She pulled him close with surprising strength, wrapping both arms around his waist. She held him a tight embrace; resting her head on his shoulder. After a few moments Akira reciprocates; warping his arms around her, and holding her in his own embrace.

Slightly content with him back in her arms, Makoto's lips form a nervous smile, "So Akira, where did you want to eat?"


	4. Three's Company

**Unknown Train Station – Night**

* * *

As Makoto waited for his response.

"mewhehehee…," the snickering voice pierces the air surprising both Makoto and Akira out of their quiet moment.

"You two make a really cute couple, you know that?" Morgana says, walking towards the two of them from the platforms edge. Both lovers turned to face Morgana. Makoto, and Akira reflexively separate; both their faces flush red with embarrassment. Akira raised his hand, gesturing a ' _hey'_ to Morgana.

"Sorry for ruining your moment. I figured it's about time I said something; before anything else happened between you two…" Morgana said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Surprised, Makoto spat out, "What!? No-Nothing was going to happen."

Despite Akira's face also hurting red hot right now. He never wanted to miss an opportunity, turning to Makoto he asks, "R-really? That's disappointing…"

"…Urgh! Why do you always-Never mind!" Makoto spits out clearly more flustered than before, and desperate to change the topic.

"Anyway… Morgana, how long have you been skulking around, watching the two of us?" She asked inquisitively, with a stern look on her face.

Morgana spat back with a defensive edge, "I was not skulking! I knew that idiot Ryuji would mess up his own plan. So when he was busy getting himself in trouble… I took the responsibility of checking the front of the train."

Morgana composed himself a little before continuing with a more imperious tone. "By the time I checked all the train cars, and got to the last one… You two were already sitting next to each other. I thought about saying something… but somehow, it really felt like I would be intruding. So I just decided to wait, and see how things played out first."

Makoto felt a bit guilty for speaking so impertinently a moment ago. Morgana was here because he cared for Akira, and he had tried to be considerate all things considered, "I'm sorry, Mona... Back at that station, I was so focused on finding Akira that I didn't even notice you."

Morgana looked very pleased with himself. Makoto turned to Akira. He was massaging the back of his neck, no doubt he had a lot on his mind right now.

She spoke to both of them, "Akira and I were just about to get something to eat, we would love for you to join us."

Morgana nodded.

Makoto steps to Akira's side locking arms. She pleasantly says, "Akira, I'm sure you have questions. I'll fill you in while we find a place to eat…. And Akira, we're both here for you."

The trio then made their way out of the small country-side train station.

Makoto, and Morgana nervously told Akira about how they had been listening in through his phone the entire time. Weirdly, Akira only said, "I guess that's what I get for trying to pull a fast one on the phantom thieves… Just don't make a habit of spying on me, alright?" With a sly grin on his face.

Before either of them could inquire any further about him; Akira tried to take Makoto to a nearby clinic that had just come into view, "You have to get a check-up, you could have a concussion from the fall."

Makoto protested, "I don't have to do any of that… I have been chasing after you all across the countryside. There are two things I want to do… Have dinner with you, and ...talk to you about what happened today."

Slightly irritated, and ignoring her, Akira ran inside by himself. He returned a few moments later with a new shoulder bag, and produced from within some bandages, disinfectant and bottle water; He made a big fuss about tending to Makoto's bruises. When Makoto finally acquiesced, she felt a bit guilty seeing him go to so much trouble for her minor injuries. ' _I was here to take care of you, not the other way around_.'

After Akira was satisfied with his nursing, the trio finally found a place to eat.

 **Big Bang Burger – Night**

* * *

Makoto and Akira sat opposite one another in a cosy booth by the window.

"Really you want to eat here?" asked a puzzled Makoto.

"It's one of the only places open this late… also I wanted something familiar right now…" responded Akira in a very matter of fact tone.

Morgana, who had been hiding in the shoulder bag, said whimsically, "I am not surprised at all. He always came here, when he felt down on his luck."

Makoto was really surprised to learn this. It made her realise, just how much about Akira she didn't know. She grew a little bit depressed as her insecurities grabbed her thoughts. ' _No wonder I don't know how to help him. What kind of girlfriend wouldn't know where her boyfriend likes to go when they feel down?'_

Morgana perhaps sensing her mood, continued speaking but this time with mischief in his voice. "Actually Makoto... remember when you asked Akira if he could pretend to be your boyfriend?"

Now that he was actually her boyfriend, Makoto became suddenly rather embarrassed: thinking back, ' _how could I have asked him to play such an intimate role so lightly.'_

"…Well the first time you asked, you also said he may not be charming enough to play the part, and decided against the plan."

Akira's eyes began to go wide, as he realised what Morgana was getting at.

"After you told him to _'_ take a hike _'_ like that, he got pretty depressed… It put both his chances to be your pretend boyfriend, and romantic ambitions in jeopardy… So he moped at Big bang burger night-after-night attempting to eat that gigantic challenge burger. After a whole week of this, he finally ate the stupid burger, and more importantly… he also somehow worked up the resolve to win you over no matter what! ...At your next meeting, he did everything he could to take his charm up to the next level."

Akira was practically red hot from having his privacy trampled on for the second time this night. He couldn't look Makoto in the face right now, turning his head to stare out a nearby window; feeling his face and hands sweating profusely. ' _Traitor! Morgana will suffer the consequences for this ultimate betrayal.'_

Makoto was still processing what she just heard, but a massive grin had crept across her face. She had no idea that Akira had this side to him. Beneath that calm quiet demeanour, he could be a surprisingly emotional guy. And now that she thought about it, she did remember Akira being amazingly charming that day. She couldn't help but giggle knowing how hard he must have been trying to earn her affections.

Akira was clearly not happy being the one teased for a change, getting up, "I'm going to go and order our food."

Makoto with a solid grin on her face, just watched him walk away still clearly a little bit flustered.

Morgana spoke, grabbing her attention again, "I know you must be thinking the same thing… What can we do for him right now? …But the truth is getting him to talk about it will not be so simple… "

Makoto cast Mona with a quizzical look.

"You must have noticed it too… Akira does not show any of us that side of him. When he was with his parents that was the first time I ever heard him sound like the scared sixteen year-old that he should be. As long as we're around, he'll just put up a brave face only showing and saying what we need to hear or see. Anything that might get in the way of that will be repressed. Up till now most of what I understand about him only comes from inference and guesswork to be honest."

Makoto's good spirits evaporated at what Morgana was saying. ' _Truth is, I hadn't noticed._ _How could I be so naïve, did I honestly believe that it would be enough if I was with him, that he would just open up eventually? I'm such a fool.'_

Morgana ever observant of the mood, "Come on, don't be so down… He trusts you more than anyone, you know. He's come to rely on you quite a lot over the last few months."

Makoto feels a sense of relief wash away most of her insecurities. She finally speaks up, "You're very kind Mona, but despite being his girlfriend… I really can't think of a way to help him, no matter how much I want to be there for him," her mood swinging between worry and frustration as she spoke.

Morgana responds, "I can't say I have an answer for you… All someone like me can do is give him company, and try to remind him to consider all those people who care about him… If there is anyone that can break through his guard to help him, that's you Makoto… But if you need any advice, I'll always be glad to help."

Makoto took Morgana's words to heart. ' _Curse my inexperience in these matters. I know I want to help him, and that will just have to be enough. I will find a way for his sake.'_

"Please excuse me Mona, I need to use the restroom," She got up, leaving Morgana alone till Akira returned.

"Sheesh… How would these kids manage without me?" he says to himself with a bit of tiredness in the voice.

Morgana stared at Akira bringing back two trays of food. ' _Still they would muddle through somehow I think, but since I'm here; I'll help them as best I can._

Akira sets both trays down on the table. Taking his original seat, he looked back at Morgana who'd been staring at him the whole time, "hm? …where's Makoto?"

"She just needed a moment to collect her thoughts, she'll be back soon." Morgana said before continuing after a small pause, "...more importantly, you don't seem well yourself."

Akira responded matter-of-factly, "That's because you told her stuff she didn't need to know. I would like to keep some things private you know; you should apologise," he asked looking straight at Morgana.

Morgana simply sighed ignoring Akira's deflection before continuing, "I know you're in pain right now, and all of us want to help you… So please, let us."

Akira responded in a defeated tone, "What do you want from me?"

Morgana snapped back at him, "What do I-want, from-you!? …Nha-uh-uh what do you want from us!?"

Regaining a little composure, Morgana continued, "You can be as evasive as you like with me. But Makoto is worrying herself sick for your sake! So when she asks you; please have the decency to be honest with her, if not yourself."

Akira felt like he was struck dead by Morgana's reply. Morgana had never spoken to him like that before, Akira had no meaningful words to say back to him, "…Morgana…I-I'm sorry..."

Akira continued massaging his tired face with his hands, "…but right now… I just want to have dinner with both of you…"

Morgana concluded, "…Alright then… that's what we'll do."

After a few moments of awkward silence. Makoto returned to her seat. She picked up on the mood, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Akira responded first, "…It's nothing, let's eat… And Makoto… sorry for making you worry."

Those words seemed to lift a weight off Makoto's shoulders, 'w _hatever happened, he is opening up to me even if only a little._

Smiling back at Akira, Makoto got up out of the seat opposite him, and silently took the seat right next to Akira. Both of them felt very hot at their closeness. Taking his hand in her own; as she talked, "You don't have to apologise for that today… you've been through a lot… and I want you to know I am here for you, no matter what."

Akira simply nods.

Makoto drags her tray to her new seat. She picks up a few fries, and tries feeding them to Akira. After a moment, he smiled accepting her offer.

Morgana finally broke their little moment, "mewhehehee…"

Makoto and Akira laugh their embarrassment away before desperately munching their food down. Trying their hardest to enjoy their peaceful meal despite their frustrations.

The trio pass the hour's away, spending time relishing each other's company.


	5. Midnight

**BIG BANG BURGER – LATE NIGHT**

Makoto stared at the clock concerned, "…It's so late… what are we going to do about sleep?"

Morgana chimes in, "It's too late to take the train back now. We will just have to find a place to spend the night."

Akira nodding in approval, "It seems like a small town though, I hope there is a hotel or Inn somewhere nearby."

He notices one of the staff nearby, a girl who looked to still be in high school, "Excuse me, we're from out of town and need some information. Is there a hotel or Inn nearby where we could spend the night?"

The girl looks inquisitively between Makoto and Akira, before lightly blushing; she nervously tries to answer their question, "Ah…Um-um… The town is pretty small… So-so we don't have those kinds of hotels here like you do in the city… b-but there is the famous Amagi Inn, I can tell you how to get there."

Akira and Makoto listen to her directions intently but are confused why she was acting so flustered. They offer their thanks for the directions and they leave with Morgana still inside the bag.

* * *

 **Roadside Path - Late night**

Makoto had melted into Akira's side, locking arms together as the trio made their way to the Inn. Clouds had covered over what little mood light there was and It was pretty dark by this point, much darker than it ever gets in a big city like Tokyo. Suffice to say a city girl like Makoto wasn't used to it getting so dark, she held onto Akira real tight just to be safe.

Makoto asked Akira, "Hey, why'd you think that girl was so nervous talking to us back there? She looked about the same age us." Akira only shrugged, he was wondering that himself.

Morgana snarked into life, "It's a real mystery that. A young man and a young woman from out of town, asking about a place where they could spend the night… _together_."

Both of them blushed furiously as they realised what it must have seemed like back at Big Bang Burger. Makoto tried to break their arm lock and put a little distance between them, but the crack of thunder in the air forced her to get closer and squeeze even tighter.

Akira was also hot in the face but still enjoying himself. He just loved how Makoto trusted him so much when she got scared.

"Makoto, let's get a move on; we might get caught in the rain if we don't hurry," Akira asked.

* * *

 **AMAGI INN – LATE NIGHT**

The trio manage to reach the inn just in time to avoid the worst of the rain, they made a little sprint as they got close and were only lightly drizzled on as a result. Makoto and Akira composed themselves at the entrance after their little run.

Meanwhile an elderly woman at the reception counter stepped out to meet the curious couple, "Welcome to the Amagi Inn, you made it inside just in time by the sound of it."

She looked the two of them over, eyeing them suspiciously before continuing, "It is very rare to get guests your age, and especially at this time of night …you must be from out of town so I'll let you know beforehand that this is a respectable establishment."

Akira and Makoto had been getting used to their embarrassed feelings tonight, they both bore this one with a little bit more dignity.

Akira scratching his neck, with a nervous smile responded first, "…um… We are from out of town, we took the wrong train, and can't get back till morning, so we just need a couple of rooms for the night."

The elderly woman responds, "Oh… well in that case please follow me to the counter, and we can find you two a room each, just this w-"

Makoto cut in, with a determined look on her face, "No, a single room will be fine please."

Akira was a bit taken back by what Makoto was asking, especially so calmly, "Makoto, what are yo-"

She cuts in again, "I've made up my mind… a single room will do."

The elderly woman is sightly taken back, but she quickly shot Makoto a disapproving look, "…If that's what you want. Just come to the counter, and we can arrange something. But it's going to be pricey for such a sudden booking."

They discussed the details at the counter, and paid an expensive fee for the one night stay. Akira was in no mood to negotiate, he had just accepted the first room offered, and his wallet shrunk several sizes that night. The elderly woman actually seemed annoyed by the fact that Akira actually had the money. None the less, she called for another young lady to lead them to their room. It was a large establishment, but it was also fairly late by this point, so any guests who were there seemed to be in their rooms already.

It was a somewhat anxious walk with Makoto and Akira not saying anything to one another, all the while still sneaking glances at each other. Akira was trying his best to guess what she might be thinking, he did not want to read a wrong signal on something like this. At the same time, the rain outside only seemed to get worse.

After entering through the hinged security door into a tiny entrance way, the three of them were left to their own devices. They took of their shoes before entering the room proper beyond a sliding door directly in front of them.

The room was larger than the one they had enjoyed in Hawaii. They found a table in the centre of their room, it was also equipped with the necessary supplies for making tea. Along with two Yukata placed on the table for the guests. There was a fairly large window at the far side of the room, although its view if it had one was currently obscured by the rain and fog. A small door to their left led to a small bathroom.

Akira and Makoto both enjoyed the feel of the Tatami floors. As their eyes traced the floor they eventually saw the double sized futon with two pillows prepared on the floor. They both stared at one another guessing at each other's thoughts.

Morgana jumped out of the bag and broke the silence.

"It's nice to finally able to stretch. Being cooped up in that bag was driving me crazy," Morgana purred stretching his tired body.

Makoto then spoke with a nervous voice, "Um-um… I-I'm going t-to have a shower first-If y-you don't mind."

Before Akira could react, she grabbed a Yukata of the table and disappeared behind the privacy of the bathroom door.

 _'Well if Makoto is trying to take my mind off things, it's certainly working.'_ Akira felt so flustered by the sudden situation he could hardly think straight. As he heard the sound of running water, Akira made to take a seat at the table, trying his best to think about something else.

"What's wrong Joker? It's just an incredibly romantic situation on a stormy night…" Morgana said snickering.

Akira not one to be teased so lightly, jabbed back, "Well it would be, if I didn't have a talking cat playing at third wheel all night."

Morgana's face formed a mischievous grin, "I was going to help make sure the two of you don't just give 'Inn' to your passions. …but If that's how you feel then why don't I give you two some privacy?"

Morgana made for the window, before Akira called out to him with a nervous tone, "…Wait, -let's not make any hasty decisions… I'm sorry for what I said… I-I mean I would like some privacy… but when she comes back out, and you're not here… S-she might get the wrong idea… "

Morgana stared back at the flustered wreck of Joker, ' _Sheesh! I poke a little bit of fun, and he's already buckled completely under pressure,'_

"Fineee… I guess I could hang around, if you really want."

Slightly relieved and also somewhat disappointed, Akira took a deep breath before spotting an old TV in the room. Maybe some TV might distract him for a bit. He can't see a remote anywhere in the room so he decides to try and turn it on manually. He fumbles around the TV Set for the button, although once he manages to actually turn it on, he is only greeted with boring static. He turns it off disappointed. ' _Dam thing didn't even work.'_

At least it kept him distracted for a short while. Morgana was already making himself comfortable on the tatami flooring.

Akira moved to sit back down at the table, when he noticed that the sound of running water had stopped for a bit now.

Makoto slid the door open. Now dressed in a yukata, she was still drying her hair with a towel, and Akira could see some of her locks stuck to her face and neck. For Akira, she was a breathtaking sight that made him loose almost all sense, as he just allowed his eyes to wander over her.

Makoto had not been expecting Akira to be staring at the door as she stepped out. She had not realised that she had already been under his gaze for several moments by the time she caught him staring. The two of them made eye contact briefly before looking away with heavily flushed faces.

"Akira, you should have a shower as well… p-please go now!" Makoto seemed rather insistent. So Akira grabbed his yukata, and did as he was told.

As the door slid close, Makoto finally let herself take a long breath. She was filled with trepidation that she was struggling not to show. ' _I don't know why I thought this was a good idea.'_

Once she heard the sound of running water, she whines out aloud, _"_ Urgh! _"_

Morgana finally pipes up, with a concerned look on his face, "So… is this your plan to break past his guard? …this isn't what I meant when I said you were the only one who could do it. Don't pressure yourself into something you might regret…"

Makoto did not respond for a few solid moments before regaining a confident composure, "Mona, I have a big favour to ask… I know it's not exactly the best weather outside but could you give the two of us some privacy tonight… It's important."

Morgana was a little bit taken back by how bold she was being, "I m-mean… I-If that's what you want… are you sure?"

Makoto opened the doors, "Yes… we will wait for you to re-join us tomorrow morning… and thank you Mona."

Morgana disappeared into the night but not before he paused to share a few words, "Goodnight... and don't do anything too reckless." Makoto only returned a nervous smile before closing the door.

She returned to the room, and sat down at the table opposite to where Akira was sitting moments ago. ' _It's too late to back out now. I even sent Mona away. Why am I so hesitant?'_

She broke her thoughts when the sound of running water ceased. She gets up, and turns down the lights. The room now basked only in the light of the stormy night, and the glow past the bathroom door. ' _I never liked stormy nights, they always reminded me how lonely I had felt after my father died. Tonight was going to be a chance to change that.'_

The door slid open and Akira returned, now dressed in a loose fitting Yukata; it was a bit too large for him, not the best fit. Still Makoto always regretted not being able to see him in one during the fireworks festival. He didn't have his glasses on either. He had been looking at her for any visible reaction for a few moments now.

Looking around, Akira asked, "Makoto, where's Morgana?"

Makoto returned a shy smile, got up out of her seat and slowly approached him, she was only an arm's length away from him, when she started to trace his chest with her hand, "I-I asked him to give us some privacy tonight."

 _'There are no mixed signals in something like that,'_ With Morgana gone, and Makoto's intentions clear, most of Akira's inhibitions evaporated.

He quickly closed the distance between the two of them, taking her in his embrace as his lips demanded a hungry kiss from hers. Makoto and Akira let themselves go, and felt liquid fire consume their bodies with each kiss and touch. After several minutes Akira finally broke their tryst, and as the two lovers caught their breath. The two of them looked at each other: longing for more in both their eyes, "Makoto, not that I am complaining at all… I'm ecstatic… But why all of a sudden, you don't have to just for my sake."

Makoto simply raised a finger to his lips, "Shhhh… Do you trust me Akira?"

"Yes," spoken obediently.

"Say it better," she commands with seduction in her voice.

"Makoto… I trust you more than I can trust myself," he speaks with hints of desperation, his lips screaming for more of her attention.

Seemingly satisfied, they both share a brief but passionate kiss. They break their kiss, now nestling their heads together and eyes closed.

Makoto whispers under her breath, "Akira… I want-"

"I want you too…" whispered into her ear, as they both collapsed onto the nearby futon.

The two lovers pass a lot of time together.

* * *

 **AMAGI INN – MIDNIGHT**

Akira lay resting on the futon; Makoto's hand traced many paths on top of his bare chests. His hand did the same through her hair. Her head nestled between his neck and shoulder. The two of them rest, fully spent from their exertions. The room lit only by the small glow of outside lights, still cutting through a stormy night.

Makoto broke the calm silence, "I just can't get over how peaceful this feels… Just the two of us like this."

Akira spoke his mind, "Maybe one day it will be… Just you and me, in our own place."

Makoto giggled amorously at his words, "Living on our own, keeping each other warm at night… I'd like that too."

Akira spoke with concern in his voice, "This-us-it won't be so easy. My life seems to throw one deadly curve ball after another… It haunts me sometimes… what kind of trouble I might bring to your doorstep."

Makoto raises her head to stare down at him, "Whatever happens, you're worth all of it…" she plants a light kiss on his lips.

She breaks the kiss, As Akira nudges one of her locks behind her ear.

She stares into his steely dark grey eyes, with her scarlet eyes, "Akira, I need to know. What happened to you at your parents place?"

He tries to respond, "...I-," but there was genuine fear in his eyes before Akira broke their eye contact, and made to get up.

Makoto griped his waist, "When you ran away, where were you going? Why didn't you come back to us?"

Akira nudges her loose and gets up, putting on his Yukata.

Makoto now feeling despondent, "Akira… why won't you answer me?"

He just stood their motionless with his back turned, not daring to face her.

Makoto was getting angry and frustrated, ' _He said and did all those things, but he still won't be honest with me. That's too unfair Akira.'_

The two of them go deadly silent, just listening to the storm outside when a light glow and squeak fills the room from the direction of the TV. Both of them turn startled in its direction.

The TV was on and filling the room with static light. Akira walked over to the TV again and fumbled to turn it off. He placed one hand on the screen while the other felt for the switch he had used earlier that night. In that moment something drudges up Akira's old memories, from when he was a kid, and from Tokyo; all memories relating to one particular person.

He finally gave up pushing random buttons and simply un-plugged the TV. As the light faded, and his eyes readjusted to the darkness. Akira saw the room lightly reflected on the TV screen. His own face reflected back at Akira, It loomed large, and distorted over the whole room, dwarfing the dejected Makoto behind him. The reflection of the room seemed to cast a fog over both of them. Both the nature of the reflection and the memories stirred something in him.

He walked back to her, and knelt to meet her face with his.

Akira seemed to mull over his words before finally speaking, "I didn't want to be Akira Kurusu anymore…"

Makoto was shocked to attention by the words.

Akira continued after a momentary pause, "That's why I was on that train where you found me."

Akira stared deep into her eyes," Look at me Makoto… I'm a fake who wears masks. I wear a mask for you, I wear different one for Morgana, and I wear different one for everyone we know. It's why I can have so many persona."

Makoto felt frightened by what she was hearing. She wanted to make him stop saying these things, "-What are you saying?"

He could see the fear and confusion welling up inside her eyes. Akira ignoring her, moved to sit behind her on the futon. Now sitting back to back, he continued talking,

"...When I came to Tokyo, It honestly felt like I had nothing left to loose. It had become so hard to be Akira Kurusu, and with my criminal record, I couldn't just live the life that lay before me. It's what fuelled my spirit of rebellion, and at the same time it left me all alone in the real world... "

Makoto was frozen with dread, ' _Akira, is that really you that's talking right now? Saying such things?'_

"Then I discovered, I was a trickster fool that could wear any mask, and if I used that power… I could be whoever I wanted. I just had to change masks, and just like that I could become someone I'm not; someone everyone could love. It honestly feels pathetic how dependent I felt near the end… At least I still have my parents; Akechi didn't even have that"

Makoto started to get a grip, ' _this is what I wanted after all, and I won't turn away from him now.'_

Akira takes a long pause before continuing, "...I think about him a lot… Akechi was all alone from the time he was born, the only things he got from growing up was the will to fight and hatred. There was never anyone to love him. No-one at all… that's why I wanted to save him. I thought I could, but I was wrong. In the end, I think he saved me. The last time I looked at him, I saw his true self; it was like looking into a mirror. He and I, we shared the same soul. The Akechi I knew up to that point was a phantom who never really existed. How was what I was doing any different from how he crafted an image for everyone to love? It haunted me thinking how everyone would react to the Akira beneath all the masks… Just how much of my true self is hidden away."

Makoto started to understand him a little, ' _I had no idea, and I never even thought to ask you, how you felt about any of it at the time. It was too convenient to just pretend that Joker would persevere no matter the trauma... However, whatever masks you wore, you always did come through for me and for everyone else, you never let us down.'_

Akira mused, "When I came to Tokyo, I wasn't afraid of anything; I didn't even have the slightest fear of dying. No reason for it… I thought that if I die, that's fine with me anytime at all… Then I met a certain girl… and it changed, I started to think that I wanted to survive… for the first time the idea of not having a real future really started to scare me. It was on my mind, I never felt that kind of feeling: Almost paralysed. Honestly… I was fine just by myself, but now it was intoxicating I couldn't bear the thought of going on by myself anymore, so I let myself believe that all of us could just go on like that forever. I resolved to fight for everyone, including myself from that point."

Makoto turned around and took him in an embrace, placing her head on his shoulder, as she continued to listen.

Akira felt her warmth calm him down, "It was like, I was living a dream that I would never wake up from, but before I knew it that dream came to an end. I woke up in an actual prison cell, and I wondered if that's all my life would be. But somehow, I was released, my criminal record amended, and I still had all of you. I thought for a short while, that I could not only wear new masks but change myself as well. Just like how all of you grew stronger all around me."

Makoto slowly guided him down onto a pillow, with her chest against his back as they lay down sideways. She wrapped her hand around his chest, so that she could be as close as possible.

"That's the real reason I had to go back, and leave all of you. I needed to confront the life that I led as Akira Kurusu before coming to Tokyo. I needed to face myself, to accept who I was beneath the masks; not just the source of my rebellion, but as who I really am. In the end nothing good came of it, there was no place for me to return to. Only an impossible choice… My mother or my father, how could they ask me to choose? …turns out the real Akira didn't even have the courage to face himself. Instead he just ran away."

Makoto only whispered softly into his ear," Why didn't you come back to me?"

Akira seemed apologetic in tone as he spoke," Tokyo, the phantom thieves, it really felt like a dream from another world compared to what was happening at the time. I wanted that train to take me away, far away; to a place where there was no Akira Kurusu… Part of me wanted to come to you, and another part feared you would see through my masks one day, and reject me all the same, like I rejected myself."

He could feel her steady breathing on the back of his neck.

After a brief silence he spoke again, "You're the first person I ever said any of this too… I've never even tried to put any of this into words before. I really have no idea how you might react to my rambling on like that... Gods, this is so out of character for me."

Akira finally finished and it's as if the rain outside stopped with him. A great sense of relief washed over him, as he exposed the secrets he'd kept buried for so long. His tired body lets out a trapped yawn.

Makoto whispered into his ear, "It's alright, I have you…"

Akira fights back another yawn, "Makoto, I-" but a yawn escapes him anyway.

"shhhhhh, that's enough for tonight. Just rest… and I love you too," She plants a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

Akira and Makoto finally let sleep take them. Akira got a good night's sleep like he hadn't had in a really long time.


	6. Heart to heart

**Amagi Inn – Morning (3/21 Tuesday)**

 _'It's such a familiar scent now, but less than a year ago… It would have been very strange for me to feel that way.'_

Makoto had been awake for a small while, but she still didn't want to open her eyes. ' _This closeness between us; I wish it could be this way for longer…'_

Waking up with Akira in her arms, next to her. It made her feel happy, in a way that life a few months ago never seemed to offer.

She eventually opened her eyes taking in his scent one last time. It took her a few moments before she could gather her wits. He was still sound asleep as far as she could tell. Makoto carefully plucked her arms free from him and sat up straight.

She rubbed her eyes, while her mind raced with a dozen tasks that needed to be done; all of which she put on hold to be with him last night. ' _I need to check my phone, I need to check in with everyone, need to check my emails regarding those college interviews, and I should leave a message for Sae, and… today was the day we planned to head back to Tokyo… Can I really leave him like this, and go back? …I don't want to leave.'_

Makoto was still processing everything he talked about last night. She rested her chin on her palm, as she gazed at the sleeping boy next to her. Her mind was still a mess of early morning drowsiness, ' _I should freshen up, and figure out what to say to him before he woke up.'_

She quickly made to start her day.

* * *

 **A little while later…**

Akira awoke to the smell of tea, and could feel the empty space beside him.

 _'She must already be awake.'_

Still yawning, he sat up, slowly scanning the room. Makoto was sitting at the table, preparing some tea with the complimentary supplies on the table. He didn't care to admit it but he felt a certain emptiness till he saw with his own eyes. She had already changed into her regular clothes minus the blue jacket she always wore.

Makoto hearing the yawn, cast him a beautiful smile, "Good Morning."

Her smile was one of the most pleasant sights he'd ever woken up to. He promptly approached her, pulling her in for an impromptu kiss on the lips. Akira felt so happy, he couldn't stop the satisfied grin on his face, "Good Morning sweetheart."

Makoto struggled to supress a laugh, "Sw-sweetheart, not even a minute out of sleep and your already at it.

Akira snorts, "Don't like it? What about darling, or honey."

Makoto only replies a shy grin, "hmmm… That's not going to work, you'll need to try a lot harder from now on: teasing me won't be so easy anymore."

Akira looked slightly disappointed before she continued with a light blush, "…But I liked all three sweetheart… um… Please just join me for some tea. I don't have your talent for coffee, but everyone always said I made a good tea."

Akira took the seat across from her. She poured two cups from the pot, before passing one to Akira. The tea gave off an aromatic smell, as he brought it in for a sip.

Makoto took a sip; she didn't seem immediately pleased, "It's not balanced, this local blend must have had its own nuances… I think I may have put too much tea powder or maybe it's the temperature…"

Akira took another sip, "Makoto, I don't know much about tea but this feels like good tea to me, because I know you always give it your best shot."

Makoto gives him a small grin, "A sweetheart, and a sweet-talker. What am I going to do with you?"

 _Marry me._ Akira stopped himself from saying it at the last moment, ' _It was the first thing that popped into my head. It was meant as another tease but… It suddenly felt way too real.'_

Akira blushed looking at her and quickly averted his eyes into the tea cup. ' _Seriously, playing house like this is messing with my head, I mean… I love her but it's way too early to be seriously considering stuff like that. I'm being very uncool right now…'_

He tries to steal another glance at her from behind the cup. Makoto turned her head looking out the window, looking just like her phone portrait. _I guess after last night… I don't need a mask for her anymore._

Akira shot her a nervous smile, "Hey Makoto, I'm sorry for dropping all that stuff on you last night. I rambled on about a lot of stuff that I kept bottled up for a while. Now that I think about it, most of what I said probably didn't make a lot of sense. I know it's all very out of character for me… but, thanks for listening."

Makoto putting her cup down, had turned to face him. She folded her arms, and spoke with some trepidation in her voice, "Honestly, it was really scary hearing you say all those things. But I wanted you to tell me, and I'm glad you chose to trust me."

Makoto reached out her hand, and after a second Akira gave her his own. She spoke with renewed purpose, "I've been thinking about what you told me since I woke up. It made me feel guilty, not knowing you were going through so much, I just never even realised. No, it's more than that… I could have asked how you were coping many times, but it was too convenient for me to not worry about you… "

Akira noticing her now down-turned face, tried to say, "You don't have to -"

Before being interrupted by Makoto, "No, I want to say this. Part of me always knew I would fail the test of love. I realised today that it's not because of things like flirting or being romantic, but it's about being there for one another, and taking care of each other. I know that had our roles been reversed you would have noticed and done something a lot sooner… I took you for granted in a way, I leaned on you when I needed you but never took the time to consider how you may have needed me. I don't think I've been a very good girlfriend …I'm sorry. "

Akira wanted to cheer her up, "Your overthinking this, and only blaming yourself. How are you expected to know what I'm thinking, and also isn't it my fault for not telling you in the first place? …your one of the few good things I have in my life; so please don't beat yourself up over me."

Makoto gave him a nervous smile, "Almost frightening isn't it, how worried we can be for one another but how little we actually know about the other… Morgana knew you were keeping a side of yourself hidden away, but for me it hadn't even been a consideration."

She took another sip of tea before continuing, "I don't know if I understood everything you told me last night, about wearing different masks and your similarities to Akechi Goro. I'm not a trickster fool, so I may never understand, but I do know how much they bother you now. And maybe… I don't have a clear answer to any of it; however, like you once told me, 'It's alright not knowing who you are, or where you (might) end up in life. Finding that out is part of living…How about we (discover those answers) together from now on?'"

The implication of what she was asking made him blush a noticeable shade of red, he quickly had another sip to try and calm his nerves. She was still holding his hand and that didn't help, ' _…She might even say yes at this rate. We're both so hopeless… '_

Makoto seemed confused by Akira's reaction at first, but in the following moments. She mirrored his reaction even averting her eyes. Despite the awkwardness, neither of them wanted to let go of each other.

Makoto still faintly flustered tried her best move on from the moment, "umm… there was something else I wanted to say. The part about you not wanting to be Akira Kurusu; I think I have an answer for you."

Akira was somewhat surprised and extremely curious to hear what she had to say. Makoto seemed to consider her words before continuing, "I want you to promise me something first. Promise me you'll never run away, or give up again."

Akira could feel Makoto tightening her grip seemingly desperate for his answer. Despite wanting to look away from her demanding stare, he wanted more to make her happy. He responded with a simple boyish smile, "I love you, more than you'll ever know: I promise."

Akira noticed her loosen her grip, and her eyes softened immensely. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't say a word, or move another muscle for several moments.

Makoto got up, pulling him up with her always surprising strength. She pushed, and kicked aside anything that got between the two of them as she made her way to him. She took him in a furious embrace, burying her face between his neck and shoulder as the tears started to flow. Akira welcomed her with open arms but couldn't make sense of why she was acting this way. Akira began, "Makoto, what's wron-"

Makoto started pounding her fist into his chest; thankfully for Akira, not at her full strength. She spoke through her sobs, "You idiot..! You big lovable idiot…! How can you just say stuff like that so simply…? You better accept full responsibility for what you said. "

Despite her continued weakening assault on his chest, Akira could only smile and caress her head as he ran his fingers through her hair; trying his best to calm her nerves. Makoto eventually calmed down a bit, before continuing, "I'll hold you to that promise. When you disappeared yesterday, when they put you in jail, and when I thought I lost you after they announced your death. I felt things I never felt before, a horrible wrenching feeling. I didn't know what it was, but it just tore at my heart… Have you ever felt that way?"

Akira only responded, "Yes, I have."

Akira felt her let out a contented breath, as the tears finally seemed to stop. Her fist had worn out as the arm now just held them in a stronger embrace. Sounding in better spirits, "You know, when we were dating… I read as many books and articles I could come across, I was just so inexperienced and scared, it was comforting being able to study it like anything else. And there was this one passage I read that I've been thinking about, 'People who suffer together are closer than people who are simply content… their suffering would bring them closer together,' maybe considering everything we've been through…"

Akira cut in with a smile in his voice, "I agree, we have been through a lot haven't we? …that's not even counting the hundreds of battles in the meta-verse…. Besides how many books exactly before finding that titbit… Actually never mind, but that is such a Makoto thing to do. …And I don't think I would change a thing if it meant I couldn't be here with you right now."

Akira could feel her breath as she failed to suppress a snicker, "I'm sorry, I said I had an answer but I don't think you'll like it." She took a small pause before continuing, "I think it's really helpful that you can now talk about these things with me, because you can't simply ignore or put those feelings you have about your life; …these difficulties you have with the world: behind you. As hard as you try, eventually you have to face it. And I think that you will always be carrying that weight… for as long as you live, as much as you don't want to."

She was right, Akira didn't like what she said. Makoto gripped his Yukata as she moved to look him in the eyes, "That's how it was for me, even after my father was murdered. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't turn a blind eye to all the suffering and injustice I see in the world; everything my father fought against. That's why I became a phantom thief, and why I want to become a police commissioner; because I would always be carrying that weight, so I may as well face it head on."

Akira saw her pleading gaze and struggled to disagree with her, "You learn that in a book too?"

Makoto responded with a shy smile, "No, I learned that with your help."

Akira pulled her in for a gentle kiss, "Honestly, you don't fight fair Makoto…. I'll try just like you want me to… I guess we really changed each other for keeps."

* * *

 **Amagi Inn – Early Midday (3/21 Tuesday)**

Akira just finished getting dressed, and waited for Makoto's return. After their little heart to heart she asked him to freshen up, while she looked for Morgana and got the three of them some brunch. Akira wanted to protest, and just eat out together but part of him knew that the two of them wanted to play house a little longer. He had a long bath to try, and relax as much as possible.

At the end of it however Akira was still processing everything she said to him, ' _It would have been so easy for her to steal me back to Tokyo… part of me wished she did, but then she wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with. It's the truth that I can't run from my past; I'll always carry it with me. Sooner or later I'll have to face it, and that means we both know what I need to do next._ '

The woody rattle of a knock on the door pierces his thoughts. ' _That must be Makoto.'_ Akira entered the tiny entrance way that led to their room and opened the door.

Two fairly large men in police uniforms eclipsed him at the open door way. One of the officers spoke, "Is this him?" An older woman's voice could be heard from somewhere behind the looming policemen, "Yes, that's him; he and that harlot arrived last night." That unkind comment on Makoto, nearly provoked a rise out of him but he was trying his best to not complicate whatever this was.

"That comment is uncalled for; how can I help you officers," speaking to the two officers.

The other policeman asked matter of factly, "Are you Kurusu Akira?"

Akira responded with a tense nod, "Yes.'

Both policemen narrowed their gaze at him, like predators finding prey, "Where's the girl? Is she in the room?"

Akira was trying his best to hold it together, "No… She stepped out."

He heard the woman's voice again, "She probably left after getting her money."

Akira clenched his fists as hard as he could manage. He was furious at the implication, and wanted to lash out. He did his best to try and not show any of it on his face, "I'm sorry, I think there's been a terrible misunderstanding… Makoto is my girlfriend, and we just needed a place to stay the night, we had planned to catch a train back home today."

Neither officer seemed at all moved by what he said, "We want to check your room, could you step aside?" With nothing to hide, Akira stood aside as one of the officers stepped inside and surveyed the room. The other officer continued to speak with Akira, "You're record indicates your just a high school student, where'd you get the money for a room like this?"

Akira's irritation was beginning to show by this point, "With a job, like everyone else…"

The officer wasted no time asking a follow up, "With a part timer's wage(?) …It would have taken a long time to save up for something like this, and you say you took the room just to spend the night?"

A sigh escaped Akira's mouth but before he could respond the other officer had returned, "The rooms clean, no sign of anyone else, and no obvious signs of drugs or contraband. It might be worth it to have someone sweep it with a kit for chemical residue just to be safe." The other officer only nodded before turning around, "Madame, please explain your staff to leave the room as is until we've finished our investigation."

Akira blurted out, "Investigation!?"

Both officers now flanked Akira, looming over him the one in front spoke, "Kurusu Akira we are taking you into custody, please come with us." Akira heard the sound of metal handcuffs behind him, as the officer spoke again, "Place your hands behind your back, and don't try anything funny."

Akira clearly panicked, made to protest, "You can't be serious… I haven't done anything. What's the charge paying for a room at the Inn?"

Both officers gave him a grim stare, "Your whole story is suspect, and you have a criminal record with time served. We don't want to cause any incidents at Inaba's most renowned establishment… so I will ask one last time, cooperate or we will do this the hard way. "

Akira shot back, "Amended record... and also that's not a charge! You can't just arrest me on sus-" A sudden pain in his gut brought him down to his knees. He could feel the two officer's hold him down, as his hands were forced into handcuffs. Akira felt his will to fight leave him, physically struggling at this point would just land him in more trouble. He was picked up of the ground and forced up against the wall, as one of the officers gave him a pat-down. Akira would hear murmurs in the hallway; no doubt this commotion has already attracted an audience.

The elderly woman spoke again, Akira could hear the grin in her voice, "I warned you before that this is a respectable establishment. This is what happens to those who can't understand that… It's a shame we couldn't arrest that whore as well. Seems like she had the proper sense to leave as soon as she got her money."

A fury reawakens Akira's fire, turning his head to face her "You prejudiced bitch! Say whatever crap you want about me, but you shut your fucking mouth about her." Akira could hear her recoil in disdain, as well as several gasps from the people nearby. But the only thoughts in his head, ' _I won't have Makoto dragged down into the mud alongside me, I won't allow it.'_ A firm whack to the head knocks that and any other thoughts out of his head, as he loses consciousness.

As he regained his senses, he could feel a warm liquid run down his head, ' _Am I bleeding?'_

He could hear screaming around him, ' _there seemed to be a fairly large argument happening, and he didn't seem to be the focus for once.'_ Akira was slumped down on the floor. His head still felt groggy as he opened his eyes. When his sight, and hearing regained some clarity, he quickly turned white with dread.

Makoto was pushed up against the wall, and was being handcuffed. Seeing the tears stream down her cheeks. One of his greatest fears was finally realised, ' _I've ruined her life.'_


	7. Awakening

**Earlier that morning…**

* * *

Makoto leaned back against door with a gentle smile playing on her lips, as a feeling of elation overcame her body, _'I did it, I helped him open up, and now we're closer than ever: Mission success.'_

With a satisfaction painted on her face, Makoto began walking along the traditional, rustic corridors of Amagi Inn; soon the walled corridors made way for open walkways that flowed through green gardens, and tranquil courtyards still wet from the rain. ' _Amazing, this place really is a hidden getaway.'_

Makoto had to share polite greetings with the occasional guest, or Inn staff but for her the atmosphere was astonishingly peaceful. There was still a light drizzle in the air but an aromatic fragrance of scented water and steam drew her attention to the hot springs proper, and she stared at the entrance, ' _It's a bit of a shame to come all the way to the hot springs, and not try them but maybe next time._ '

Makoto continued her casual exploration until she came upon a large dining hall, waitress dressed in kimonos skilfully moved platers to and from occupied tables which were all arranged with booth seating; combined with the choice of wooden furnishings carried on the traditional ambience of the Inn. At the end of the hall she spotted a counter, manned by a long haired woman in a red kimono, _'I should grab some food and head back, he must be just as hungry as me.'_

As Makoto approached the counter, the long-haired woman spoke with a bright smile, "Welcome!" and gave her a small courteous bow. She introduced herself, "Are you having a nice day? …I'm Amagi Yukiko, part proprietor, and manager of the Inn."

"Oh… Hello," replied Makoto shyly, she felt a bit out of her element conversing directly with the owner of the inn. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Niijima Makoto," she replied. ' _She's so young, she can't be more than a few years my senior._ '

"I heard from the waitress that we had late check in last night, I usually try to talk with all the guests when they arrive; so, if you don't mind me asking, you're not from Inaba are you?" inquired Yukiko.

"That's right, just passing through," answered Makoto trying her best not to say too much.

Unfortunately… Yukiko asked a follow up, "Really? You look like a high schooler; where are you from?"

Trying not be impolite, Makoto continued to make small talk, "I actually just graduated from Shujin Academy in Tokyo; I guess that makes me a born and raised city girl."

Yukiko looked at her wide eyed, "Shujin Academy!? ….that's the school that was on TV a few months ago, it was where the phantom thieves first struck; they made that terrible teacher confess his crimes. …My, you must have had a tumultuous final year."

Makoto replied with a nervous grin, "Well… I suppose that's true, but I will always be very thankful for what they did. As student council president I failed to help those students, but thanks to the phantom thieves I can graduate knowing they found justice. "

"So even Shujin's own Student council president was a fan of the phantom thieves!" she replied earnestly and then continued, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I'm a fan myself actually, but sadly most people think their just made up now at days." Yukiko added with a pout, "You know, I'd really like to ask you all about what it must have been like at Shujin."

Makoto only cast her a nervous smile, fidgeting with her hand: Yukiko got the hint, "But I'm sure you would rather not spend your holiday talking about that." She changed the topic "You know, we don't usually get guests so young, and also from so far away… …wait… you're not here all by yourself are you?"

"Ah…um… I'm here with my b-boyfriend," Makoto says clearly flustered; her thoughts lingering on the events of last night which only turned her face a brighter shade red.

Yukiko appeared to struggle, and fail at suppressing a laugh, "Snrk… Heehee…!"

"ahaha, ahahahahahaha!" the laughter finally exploded from Yukiko, and Makoto felt deeply embarrassed, ' _This feels mortifying; half of this is Akira's fault, he should be here embarrassed with me!'_

The whole hall seemed to notice the outburst and glanced over at the two woman, one of the waitresses approached Makoto, but Yukiko spoke first, "Masai, she's as red as a beet… Snrk… Hahaha, it's just so funny!" Masai only looked at Yukiko shaking her head in disapproval. She seemed a middle aged woman twice Makoto's age.

Makoto whined, _"_ Hrng! _"_ Covering her face with her hands, _'Why are adults always so quick to poke fun at me?'_

Yukiko continued, "I'm sorry, I-I can't stop… laugh- Heehee! Ohhh, my stomach, ahaha…"

Masai spoke directly to Makoto in an apologetic tone, "Please, kindly forgive our manager …she's prone to these laughing fits, and once they start… It's best to just wait for her to calm down. Why don't you tell me what I can help you with dear?"

Somewhat relived that however embarrassed she may have appeared, it was nowhere near as funny as it had seemed; Makoto did her best to compose herself, "We haven't had anything to eat all morning, so I was hoping I could order something from your breakfast menu to take back to our room."

Masai only looked at her quizzically before asking, "You haven't had any yet? We usually include the meals with the price of the room; at any rate it's a bit a late for breakfast isn't it… its nearly mid-day. I do apologise dear, I don't know why no one was sent to your room already… Our assistant manager lady Hagino checked you in herself, I'm surprised she would forgot to arrange the meal."

A slightly calmed Yukiko cut-in, "snrk… Just what will your parents think? …If they found out who you here with young lady."

Makoto mused with a shy smile on her face before replying, "I can't know really… my mother passed away when I was very young, and my father was killed in the line of duty a few years ago; it's just been my elder sister and me since then… I know she wouldn't be very pleased." Any feelings of embarrassment faded from her mind, as her thoughts slowly drifted towards the Niijima family that was.

Yukiko stopped laughing, and Masai spoke, "We're so sorry dear."

Yukiko composing herself, "Yes, I'm sorry as well, I was only teasing."

Makoto still had a smile on her face as she responded, "It's quite alright… you didn't know."

Yukiko seemed unconvinced as her lips formed a noticeable pout, " , I truly apologise for my behaviour; when you were flustered, it really reminded me of myself when I was your age, and… I got carried away."

Masai scolded Yukiko, "Yuki! …You should have known better than to tease your guests, let alone such a sweet girl."

Makoto tried her best to put the issue to rest, "Please , It's not a big deal."

Yukiko turned to Masai, "Masai, please ask then kitchen to prepare two full course meals, and have them sent to Niijima's room, complements of the Inn." Masai nodded and took her leave to make the arrangements.

Makoto was surprised by the gesture, "Are you sure? this is really not necessary."

Yukiko was rather persistent, "I'm just an engaged innkeeper, and you were a neglected guests, we need to make up for not sending breakfast in the first place, our reputation is at stake after all …Also please call me Yukiko, hearing someone your age call me makes me feel my mother."

Makoto replied, "Thank you …Yukiko. I-I should head back to my room now, Akira will be waiting for me."

Yukiko cast her a bright smile, "Alright then, but please introduce me to your boyfriend next time …And do let me know if I may be of any personal assistance to you, alright?""

 **A short while later…**

* * *

Makoto entered the closed corridor that lead back their room. She found her way blocked by a gasping crowd of guests and staff, but more importantly she could hear Akira screaming on the other side. She made her way through the crowd, getting to the other side just in time to see Akira get struck over the head by a police officer wielding a baton. Her mind blanked watching him slump to the ground unconscious, acting on instinct she took-off in a mad sprint towards him.

Makoto was quickly intercepted by the second police officer, who grabbed her holding her from getting any closer, "Missy! That young lad is a violent criminal, and you're in an active crime scene-so please step back!"

Before Makoto could say a word, a shrill voice pierced the air, "That's her officers, she was with him last night."

Makoto turned to see lady Hagino, the old woman that had greeted them at the entrance last night, was standing nearby with a disdained look on her face and a finger raised at her. She felt the officer tighten his grip on her arms, as the other officer standing over Akira narrowed his gaze on her. Makoto focused back to Akira, now noticing the tiny drip of blood from his head.

Makoto screamed at all of them, "How dare you hurt him?! -What are you doing?! -Please he needs help!" She continued struggling against the policeman, "Let me go!"

The police officer restraining her bellowed, "Stop resisting at once! –both you kids are under arrest!"

Makoto was beside herself, "Why are you doing this? …What possible reason could you have to arrest us!?"

The police officer shoved Makoto up against a wall, "I said stop struggling! …And don't play dumb with us, we know that 'boy' has a criminal record. Until we finish our investigation into what you were doing at the Amagi Inn, you're coming with us."

Lady Hagino spoke to Makoto, "Managing an Inn is though—that's why I make it a point to turn away troublesome customers, however despite your promiscuous display last night, I allowed the two of you check in; I still had my suspicious, so I checked the boy's name with the police: he's a known criminal, and you're probably no better yourself… And considering your behaviour, who knows what scandal you may have brought to our proud Inn? …I don't care whether you're his accomplice or his whore, I want you out of this Inn." She continued after a small pause, "Plus arresting the two of you will set a strong example for other like you."

Makoto screamed back, "Don't be ridiculous! You're arresting both of us just for that, how can you be so petty!?"

The police officer pushed her head against the wall, "That's enough! Stop resisting and shut up, or we will charge you for resisting arrest." He turned to the other officer, "…Don't just stand there gawking, help me put her in cuffs."

Makoto was on the verge of tears, ' _That wrenching feeling is back... Akira… this is too unfair.'_ She never stopped struggling to get free, but with the second officer's help they finally managed to put her in hand cuffs, as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" a shout captured everyone's attention as Akira sat up on his knees, with a small trickle of blood running down his forehead he plead towards the officers, "Whatever you think I did, Makoto had nothing to do with it …I forced her to come with me; I'll confess to whatever you want, just let her go …please don't arrest her." Akira bowed before Lady Hagino with his head to the floor in absolute surrender, "Please Mam, I apologise for what I said before… please ask them to release her; Her name is Niijima Makoto she is a diligent student with a bright career ahead of her, her only mistake was associating with a shady character like me… don't ruin her life because of me I beg you."

Makoto mumbled through her tears, "A-Akira… no-"

She was immediately interrupted by lady Hagino who approached Akira till her feet nearly touched his head, "At last a little honesty… If she is clean then so be it, but make no mistake I fully intend to press any charges against you. Trash like you needs to be reminded of your place in society." She stepped away from a still bowing Akira who was bleeding onto the floor, "Please remove both of them from the premises at once but let the girl go free once you can confirm that her record is clean, and thank you for the help officers."

Makoto was sick to her stomach seeing Akira like that; watching Joker reduce himself to that state after everything he'd endured, just for her sake was too painful to watch, ' _Am I just going to watch? Does he just expect me to forsake him for myself …was last night just a mistake …I could never forgive myself …never._ '

Her eyes beamed red with rage; bellowing Lady Hagino,"Shut your dam mouth, you prejudiced old-hag!" She pushed against the police with renewed spirit "I am going to make you regret this, I swear I will! Neither of our arrests will stick in any court, no matter what made up charge you try to stick on us. My sister Niijma Sae is a leading prosecutor back in Tokyo, there will be hell to pay by the police force for such cruel and unusual treatment of minors, and once I tell the press how you treated a dead policeman's daughter, we can see how well respected this establishment will be."

Akira stared at her wide eyed before standing up(audible clicking noises), _'Your too reckless… but if that's what you've decided Makoto.'_

The two policemen seemed somewhat taken aback by what she just said as they looked to each other. Lady Hagino simply smirked, "Fine! You can rot in a jail cel-"

Blood trickled down Akira's face, as he spat some on her dress, "That's enough! …you're nothing but a bully. You thought you could treat us however you wanted just because we wouldn't be able to fight back." [Transcendent proficiency]He tosses his cuffs at her feet, "You heard her; we've no intention of letting you to get your way today… Not anymore."

One of the officers bellowed, "What the hell!?" as he made to rush Akira, Makoto tripped him causing him to tumble to the ground. The other officer made to help his collapsed comrade.

A look of disbelief played on Lady Hagino's face bringing a devilish smirk to Akira's lips, along with followed by collective gasps by many of the onlookers.

Makoto took advantage of the distracted officer and kicked him one top of his partner. She ran into Akira's arms and despite embracing for a small moment, Akira wasted no time turning the lock on her cuffs. Tossing it aside as, he whispered in her ear with a ringing smile, "Your too reckless."

Makoto took his hand and whispered back, "always." She led him away from the scene as they made a mad dash for the exit. The two staggered officers were still getting up.

Lady Hagino could be heard barking at the frozen officers, "What are you waiting for? -Arrest them again!"

Makoto continued to lead the way as the two of them ran through the Inn as fast as their legs could take them. Once they reached the open walkway, Akira said, "Makoto I can hear them behind us."

"I know a shortcut," Makoto said as she jumped over the walkway railing into the garden. Akira followed as the two of them re-entered the interior on the other side, now struggling to dodge concerned onlookers who increasingly began to impede their path. Behind them they could hear whistling and shouts from the policeman. Makoto turned back to check on Akira's bleeding for a moment, but also ran right into a waitress with a dinning cart coming around the corner in front of her at the same moment. Makoto and waitress crashed to the floor in an undignified mess as the cart and its contents spilled all over the floor with an ear wrenching racket.

Makoto was still staggered as Akira grabbed her of the floor, and tugged her back to their sprinting pace. The whistling was even closer now, and the sound bought her back to her senses; Akira was leading them blind, she dragged him back a few steps so that they could take the service exit past the dining hall.

She could see the exit now, but she felt Akira growing heavier in her hand. He keeled forward in front of the dining hall, Makoto managed to grab him before he hit the floor for a second time. She held his head in her arm, and it soon became sticky with blood, "Akira, please we're almost there." He was too dazed to respond, seemingly drifting in and out of consciousness. She took out a handkerchief and tried to apply pressure on his wound.

The policemen took advantage to finally close the distance with batons raised ready to swing, "stop right there!"

Makoto moved to shield Akira from any incoming strikes, as the policeman finally reached them.

"STOP!" Yukiko shouted as she stepped up from behind the counter. Masai followed close behind, as Yukiko continued, "How dare all of you cause such an incident in my Inn!" She turned to a crowd of onlookers, "Please, as manger I kindly request that everyone disperse at once while I resolve the situation."

The two policemen flanked Makoto as she held Akira tight and stayed still for the moment, he was in no condition to run anywhere.

She looked at the two familiar policemen, "Officers Tetsui, Suguro, explain yourselves immediately."

Officer Tetsui who looked to be the senior began to explain, " we apologise for the disturbance, lady Hagino called us today morning and asked us to check a name belonging to a 'suspicious' customer. This kid over here is Kurusu Akira, he has a criminal record, and has been arrested for trespassing, destruction of property and assault, he also did time at Tokyo juvenile hall-"

Makoto screamed over him, "None of the parties involved chose to press charges against him for trespassing, or destruction of property after he turned 'himself' in! -and he was released from Juvenile hall once the involved persons confessed to fabricating the assault charge, all of this should be in the record."

Yukiko seemed exasperated by Makoto's interruption, but asked the officer Tesui, "Is any of that true?"

"Well… Yes, all of that was noted in the record but it was all highly irregular, and there were parts of his record that were sealed beyond our clearance to view; It was all very suspicious, we thought perhaps the kid made some sort of deal with the prosecution, and they let him off easy," said the officer, he adjusted his hat and continued, "To be frank, we weren't sure what to make of it but lady Hagino was insistent that we take some action after we informed her of his record. We know how important the Amagi Inn is for our town, so we decided to bring them in for questioning, and begin an investigation."

Officer Suguro pulled out a notebook, and continued with a blunt tone, "There are inconsistencies, in their story, he claimed to be just passing through Inaba, and needed just a place for the night, but he was being evasive about something I know it."

Yukiko stared Makoto down, "Well I'm asking now, you better give me a good answer."

Makoto answered firmly, "Akira ran away from home… it was a messy situation, he was on a train heading out town by the time I found him. It was just pure coincidence that we got off at Inaba. We stayed at the Amagi Inn because it was the only place we knew where we could stay the night."

The officers look at each other before officer Testsui asked, "He's a runaway? …why didn't you-"

Yukiko interjected glaring at both men, "More importantly, why is he bleeding all over my floor?" she turned to Masai, "Please get a first aid kit to treat the young man, maybe call the doctor just in case." She turned back to officers with a cold stare, "why is he hurt?"

"There was an incident when we tried to arrest him… he spoke indecently to Lady Hagino …I didn't mean to injure him like this… just wanted him to shut up," said officer Suguro.

Akira added still dazed, "I would have stayed quite, if she didn't keep calling Makoto a whore."

Yukiko stammered, "She what-" turning to the officer Suguro, "did she?"

Officer Suguro simply replied, "Well… yes, unfortunately there was plenty of name calling between the suspects and lady Hagino."

Officer Tetsui continued, "Somehow the kid managed to unlock his handcuffs and the young miss…knocked us to the ground before the two made one mess of an escape to where we find ourselves now. We sincerely apologise for allowing them to cause such an incident ."

Masai returned with a small wooden box, and began cleaning Akira's head wound with Makoto's assistance.

Yukiko bought a hand to her head before exclaiming, "What a mess…"

Lady Hagino finally arrived and attempted to placate a visibly fuming Yukiko, "Yuki please let me resolve this; it was my mistake-"

Yukiko cut her off with a stare, "Yes it was, and you have done enough." Lady Hagino tried to stammer some words but Yukiko didn't give her a chance, "Look at them… They are barely out of high school, do they look like dangerous criminals that warrant this kind of reaction?!"

Lady Hagino replied, "Yuki, I was following my instin-"

Yukiko seemed vexed, "If you had a bad feeling about them fine! …you could have just asked them to leave; what possible madness drove you to have our concerned police arrest them? …you compromised the Inn, the police and their lives for what?-"

Akira jabbed, "she did it because she could-"

Yukiko snapped at Akira, "-Don't interrupt me again!" She continued to talk with Lady Hagino, "…please just take the rest of the day off, I'll speak with you in private latter once I've calmed down." Lady Hagino cast her head low dejected.

Yukiko turned to the officers, "I know you meant well, but I would like to ask you to leave now. Leave the two of them in my custody for the time being. I apologise on behalf of Lady Hagino for putting you in this position."

Officer Suguro exclaimed, " they still resisted arrest, and caused a major disturbance at your Inn."

Yukiko shook her head, "I don't intend to press any charges, and none of this would have happened had we managed the situation better. I'd rather not have any of what happened put on record, unless you preferred I speak directly to detective Dojima about what transpired." She turned to Makoto and Akira, "I want to put this whole sordid affair to rest. I take it you're prepared to do the same." Everyone just nodded, and Yukiko let out a long sigh.

Officer Tetsui spoke, "Well if you're sure about this… we'll take our leave then." He turned to Makoto, "Niijima Makoto, was your father really a policeman?"

Makoto nodded wistfully, "Yes… he died on duty a few years ago."

Officer Tetsui lowered his head, "Shit… I'm sorry…" He spoke to Akira next, "You better go home kid… I don't want to have to come back and get you when you get reported missing."

Office Suguro added, "Also… sorry about the head." With that the two policemen disappeared down the corridor, and Lady Hagino eventually did the same in another direction.

Masai had finally finished bandaging Akira's head by this point.

Yukiko looked down at the two of them, "Now… What am I going to do with you?"

Makoto responded, "Thank you so much, "

Yukiko's lips formed a pout, "geez… didn't I tell you to just call me Yukiko."

Masai spoke to Akira, "You need to lay down and rest for a while; you're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

Yukiko asked, "I'm sorry you had such terrible experience at our Inn. But I still want to speak with the two of you about what happened, can I trust you to wait in your room for me?" She look at Makoto, "I'll be with you when I have some time, and there is no obligation to stay if you don't want to."

Makoto and Akira looked at each other, Makoto knew as much as they wanted to leave they still needed wait for Morgana and Akira needed a place to rest for a bit. The two of them gave a somewhat reluctant nod to Yukiko.

"Alright… I'll hold you to that then," said Yukiko before turning to Masai, "Please help them back to their room and help them with whatever they need."

 **A short while later…**

* * *

Masai led Makoto and Akira back into their room, where she quickly got to work tidying up the room. She opened the windows to let some fresh air in. Makoto helped Akira onto the futon, as Masai handed the both of them a glass of water.

Makoto had a question on her mind for a while, "Excuse me but why is helping us… she barely knows who we are?"

Masai only gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sure this young man's story reminded Yuki of a close friend of hers… when he was your age he too struggled with a notoriety that eclipsed who he really was, the police would always question him, and he found himself involved in trouble through no true fault of his own; although… he wasn't as handsome as your boyfriend." Masai added after a small pause, looking at a grinning Akira "Don't tell her I told you, but I'm sure she has a soft spot for kids like you. Yuki and her friends helped that boy break out of his mold, and I think part of her wanted to help you do the same."

Akira said shyly, "If that's the case; she's very kind."

Masai cast them a warm smile, "The two of you must be famished after all that drama, why don't I go get you that food; I'll be back in a few minutes." Masai left the room.

Finally alone Makoto pulled Akira onto her lap before asking, "Why do you always get yourself hurt, and also find more trouble whenever I'm not around-you just love making me worry don't you?"

Akira sat up and cupped her face in his hands, "…Hey"

Makoto replied with a playful grin, "Hey."

"I'm sorry, I got hurt-"

"-Again," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I got hurt again," he repeated with a grin; pulling her face a little bit closer, "I'm sorry, I got in more trouble-"

"-we," she said looking into his steely grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, we got in more trouble," he corrected; pulling her face a little bit closer again. He whispered, "And I'm very sorry, I made you worry…Forgive me?"

She could feel his excited breath as their lip hovered just above each other's, she whispered, "A little," pulling him into a long playful kiss.

He pulled away, "All right…you know, you looked really good kicking those cops-" she pinched his cheek, "-ow-OW"

Morgana jumped through the open window startling both of them. He jumped around the room shouting, "I did it-! -I did it!"

Makoto and Akira said, "Calm down-"

"-where have you been Mona?"

Morgana stopped in front of them, "You guys… I became human."

* * *

 **A/N:** It took a lot of time to get the chapter to this point; I tried implementing a lot of the feedback that I've been receiving, So this chapter went through many rewrites, hence why it took so long. Despite all that, it felt like a real hack-job putting it together; so do give me feedback on what I could be doing better.


End file.
